Unspoken Desires
by SilverBackCookieMonster
Summary: On one late night, Raven gives in to her feelings, revealing the truth to the one she loves in the only way she can think of. He eventually responds in a way that makes her dreams come true. Rated M for a reason!


**Disclaimer:** DC Comics own the rights to Teen Titans and all of the trademarks associated with the series. I am in no way trying to profit from the series. The plot and content of this story belongs to me, and are both original content created by myself.

**Author's Notes:** Well, here's my first story, don't really know how long I've been working on this, but I honestly hope that it's been worth the time. This is not only my first story, but my first lemon, so ya know, I'm sure that reflects on me in some way XD

**Summary:** One night when Raven finds herself watching Robin sleep, she finds herself unable to control her feelings. What follows is Robin's reaction to her display of affection.

**LEMON WARNING! 18+ ONLY PLEASE, IF YOU AREN'T OF AGE, THEN PLEASE KINDLY LEAVE THIS PAGE! KAY THANKS! :)**

Please read and enjoy, then **review** kindly, any advice is welcome! NO FLAMES PLEASE!

**SLIGHTLY REWRITTEN BECAUSE I WAS IN THE MOOD TO TIDY THINGS UP.**

* * *

It was nearing midnight in the Titan tower, and the sky was speckled with stars. It was a brisk night, and the tower was silent. All of the Titans had crashed on the sofas after an all night film-fest, and nobody showed any sign of waking up soon, nobody apart from Raven that is. As the others had started to slumber, she had kept herself awake in order to watch him sleep, to watch the one she loved as he drifted off into dreamland.

"Oh Robin…" she muttered, "Why can't it be me in those dreams of yours…?" She stared at the sleeping titan, his chest rising and falling as he breathed. "Why can't you just wake up and realize that you love me?" She sighed.

As if in answer to her, Robin rolled over to face her. She jumped slightly, wondering if he had woken up and heard her thinking out loud. But after a few seconds (and a few snores) it was obvious he was still out of it. Raven continued to watch him as sleep, wishing she could just hold him. But she had no idea how Robin felt about her, it seemed so obvious that he liked Starfire… She began to cry.

"Why does it always have to be this way! Why can't he want me!" She felt her soul-self consuming her, feeding off of her anger and sorrow, so in an attempt to keep it at bay, she took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes, calming herself. She stared intently at Robin. Thoughts were racing through her mind as she edged closer to him. "Just one kiss can't hurt…" She got up and sat next to him. She started stroking his hair, the thought of being with him taking over her mind, allowing her emotions to run free. "I love you Robin." She said, moving her head down towards his.

Thoughts were still clouding Raven's mind as she brought her lips to meet his, creating the kiss she'd been craving for so very long. Time seemed to stand still, as Raven's mind went blank, being able to think of nothing other than her love for Robin. As she moved away, she felt that the moment she'd just created would be enough to get her through the next few days. But as she looked back at her would-be lover, she realized he was looking right back at her! She blushed heavily and panicked, her mind clouded with guilt.

"Robin! I… uhhh… I'm sorry!" She managed to cough out, tears forming in her eyes. She quickly threw her hood up over her head and ran out of the room, tears falling freely from her face, her mind filled with nothing but the worry that now faced her.

As Raven sat alone in her room, tears rolled down her face, and she thought about what she'd just done, wondering what the consequences would be… She couldn't bear the thoughts any longer. She lay face down, screaming at herself in her pillow, nothing helping the guilt that was burying her. It was an unfortunate fact that Raven's powers were linked to her emotions, and as she lay sobbing, she noticed multiple objects floating around her room, including a photo of her and her teammates. It was taken a year or so ago, on one of their rare days off, and showed the gang all grouped together. Raven watched the photo as it floated away and out of sight, and begun to think about Robin. A smile started to form in the corner of her mouth.

As she squeezed the pillow tightly, she thought about it all, and a new light flooded over her. She started wondering if maybe Robin felt the same way. The thoughts consumed her mind, drying her tears within seconds. A huge smile plastered itself across Raven's face, and she began to giggle like a schoolgirl.

"What if he actually does love me?" She whispered to herself, the smile on her face growing ever larger.

She thought about the kiss… And an unusual heat began to form between her thighs. She imagined herself kissing him again and again, her lips moving against his and his pressing back. As she thought about it she realized that as shocked as Robin was, he didn't seem upset, and she could've sworn he began to kiss her back…

"No… He couldn't of… I mean…" She shook her head. "Oh what's the use?" She muttered. "I'll never know for sure. I'll never have the courage to ask him…"

As more tears began to form in Raven's eyes, she decided to sleep on her thoughts, and evaluate things in the morning.

**~~~ SCENE BREAK ~~~**

In Raven's dreams it was clear that she loved Robin, his image was everywhere. Her dark side seemed to melt away when she dreamt, to be replaced by thoughts of the one she loved. Raven dreamt of the kiss they had just shared, making it last minutes rather than seconds. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, and his found their way to her sides. She broke away from the imagined kiss, and Robin began kissing her neck. His hands caressed her hips and began to move upwards, removing her cape and unzipping her leotard. Raven's silver skin glistened in the light, she looked beautiful. Robin continued to plant kisses on her neck, each one making Raven give out a slight moan. Before long, he started kissing lower, removing Raven's purple bra straps with ease, and letting her ample chest spring free. His mouth moved further down, leaving a trail of kisses as he went, until he reached Raven's tender breasts. Robin ran his tongue around the edge of her right nipple, causing Raven to gasp from the sudden pleasure. He continued to lick in clockwise circles, squeezing her left breast with his other hand, adding to her stimulation. Robin was unrelenting in his efforts on Raven's right globe, making sure her nipple was a rock-solid peak before moving on and repeating his actions on her left breast. Raven looked down at him, his tongue was still lashing at her continuously, sending jolts of pleasure to shoot through her spine. When Robin's efforts had made both of Raven's nipples fully erect, his head sunk lower, continuing his trail of kisses. His mouth reached her womanhood, concealed within her damp, purple panties. He looked up at her, and as she blushed, his fingers wrapped around the waistband. He slowly pulled down her underwear, revealing her most intimate area. Raven looked down at Robin, his hands running higher up her thighs. She closed her eyes, awaiting the relief she'd dreamt of so many times before.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Raven awoke sharply, her head twirling aimlessly, eventually locating the door as the source of the interruption.

"Hold on a second!" She shouted as she sat up, quickly rubbing her eyes and swinging her legs off of the bed.

Raven stood up and began to walk towards the door, but an unusual dampness made her look down, her wet dream had obviously taken its toll on her, and her pyjama bottoms showed it. She quickly slid off her pyjamas and changed back into her leotard, throwing the damp clothes into the corner. As she walked over to the door, panic began to set in again, but she knew it was too late now. She took a deep breath and opened the door. And as she had guessed, it was Robin.

"Hi…" she said quietly as he walked in. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me, I…" She was silenced mid-sentence as Robin took a step closer and put a finger over her lips.

"Raven, I want you to know that I'm not upset." Her heart lifted a little as he spoke and she felt herself smile slightly. "I know that sometimes it's hard to keep your feelings locked up inside, especially seeing as you're an empath, so I completely understand what happened. But…" She braced herself for the worst. "You aren't the only one who has unsaid feelings…" Raven looked up at him, shocked at what he was saying.

They stared into each other's eyes, a moment connecting them. Robin reached out and took Raven's hand. "I know this is all a bit sudden" he said, "but I feel that it's best if we both get this off our chests." Raven was still gazing into his eyes, her heart beating faster than ever before. Robin took her other hand and brought her close. "Ever since we started the Titans, I've thought you were cute." Raven blushed heavily and looked away, trying to hide her face. "I didn't want to say anything because I was trying to stay professional, but after you kissed me, I couldn't keep this to myself."

Raven looked back up at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but before a response could come out, Robin kissed her. Her eyes opened wide with shock, but quickly closed as she kissed him back, hoping her dream would come true. After a few seconds of the intense kiss, they were interrupted by the sound of snoring echoing down the hallway. Both broke away from the kiss, unable to control their laughter.

"Would it be better if we continued this somewhere else?" Robin whispered, and Raven nodded in agreement.

**~~~ SCENE BREAK ~~~**

A few moments later, Robin had led Raven outside the tower, deciding to settle in a favourite spot of hers. The grass grew shorter here, making it a perfect area to sit. Both Titans sat down, their hands hadn't parted since their earlier kiss. As Raven looked back into Robin's eyes, she found herself unable to control the lust that had been building up within her. She pushed Robin to the ground, and straddled him, beginning another passionate kiss. Robin's tongue stroked against Raven's lips, begging to gain entry. She couldn't resist the temptation for long and soon her tongue was chasing his around their mouths. He brought his hands to her hips and held her there, wanting the kiss to last eternally. But Raven wanted more. She had waited years for this moment, and she wasn't going to take it slowly.

She took his hand from her side, and placed it on her left breast. Robin began squeezing it softly, causing Raven to moan into his mouth. This only seemed to encourage him as he increased his pace, shifting his attention towards her nipple, rubbing it vigorously through her jet-black leotard. Her moans became more frequent, as Robin's other hand moved lower, fondling her soft, round ass. Raven couldn't take any more of his teasing and reached behind herself, unzipping her leotard down to her waist. Robin placed his arms behind her back and began to unhook her dark purple bra. But Raven stopped him, pinning his arms to the floor. She giggled, pulling at Robin's shirt with her teeth, a hint which Robin quickly picked up on, sitting up and pulling his shirt off over his head. Raven smiled, admiring his toned torso, before giving him his prize. She took off her bra and threw it on top of Robin's discarded shirt. Robin looked up at her, the sight before him making him speechless.

"You're beautiful Rae…" He said, pulling her into another kiss.

She looked down and blushed, nobody had ever seen her like this before, but with Robin, it felt so right. They engaged in another deep kiss, each one seeming to be more intimate than the last. He put his hands back on her exposed breasts, and caressed them gently, his fingers sliding over her erect nipples, making her jump slightly at the sensation. Robin moved his mouth away from Ravens, kissing his way down her neck until he reached her breasts. His lips clasped around her right nipple, sucking on it hard. She moaned loudly, becoming increasingly aroused as Robin continued to stimulate her in ways she'd never before experienced.

"Oh Robin, it feels so good!" She screamed as she threw her head back.

Robin reached around and unzipped the remainder of Raven's leotard, revealing a matching purple thong that was already soaked through.

"I want you Robin…" She moaned softly. Robin looked at her, the sight of her gorgeous grey body making all of his blood rush to his lower half. "Please Robin…" she said, "Make me yours."

Robin laid her down on the grass causing her purple hair to spread out over the ground. He moved his hands away from Raven's supple breasts, leaving a single kiss on each nipple as he went, locating a new, more sensual target. Raven began to breathe heavily as one of Robin's hands travelled down past her underwear, running up and down her thigh.

"Please don't tease me, I need you Robin…" She moaned with desperation in her voice.

Robin's right hand found a way into Raven's underwear, exploring inside. She began letting out increasingly louder moans as his fingers ran up and down, touching her soaked slit from top to bottom. He seemed to be an expert with his fingers, circling her clit in just the right way to make her lose control. Raven screamed, she had never experienced pleasure like this before, she was so close and yet he had only just started. One of Robin's fingers slid inside her moist sex, allowing her fluids to flow freely onto the already damp grass. Robin began pulsing his finger inside Raven's dripping hole, causing her eyes to almost literally roll back in her head.

"More…" Raven pleaded, "Fill me up…"

Robin's middle finger was soon joined by his ring finger, slightly stretching Raven's virgin walls. She moaned loudly, unable to keep the pleasure at bay. Robin began to build up a steady rhythm, causing Raven's juices to spill out onto his hand. As Robin pushed his fingers in all the way another time, Raven's orgasm hit her like a freight train. She screamed, arching her back as her entire body fell victim to the extreme wave of pleasure that hit her. Her eyes flashed white, and her world disappeared, falling victim to her pent up emotions. It would take a while for her to recover, but in that time, her emotions took control. Lust predominantly. She pulled Robin close for a deep kiss, and grinned at him, rolling him over and pinning him to the floor.

"Now it's my turn wonder boy." She said, winking at him.

He lay his head back, as Raven sunk lower, kissing his abs as she undid his belt. She struggled at first, but eventually her prize was in front of her, Robin's seven inch cock. She gasped, he was bigger than she had expected, all that working out must have helped other muscles too.

Raven wasted no time getting over her initial shock. She ran her fingers along Robin's thick shaft, admiring his size. Robin quivered at her touch, he had never experienced anybody other than himself touching his member, and it felt amazing. Raven moved her fingers into a light grip and began slowly running her hand up and down his length. Robin closed his eyes, he had never expected it to feel this good, and Raven wasn't about to stop any time soon. She began to lick the head of Robin's dick, tasting the drops of pre-cum that had formed. Robin moaned, he was finding it hard to control himself and Raven could tell. She leaned back up and bit his neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to cause Robin to groan deeply.

"Just a little bit longer." She whispered seductively, before going back to the tip of Robin's manhood.

She placed her mouth over it and managed to slide herself all the way down to the base. Robin nearly came then and there, he was amazed that Raven could comfortably take in his entire length. She started bobbing her head up and down in large movements, taking in Robin's full length each time. His climax was growing close, Raven's mouth was so hot and wet, and Robin couldn't take much more of it.

"Ahhh Rae, I'm almost there…" He moaned, leaning his head back against the grass.

Raven moved her head up, sucking on the tip, and rubbing his shaft. "Don't hold back Robin, I want it all…"

Raven's words sent him over the edge, and Robin released his hot load into her mouth. She closed her eyes and swallowed, licking her lips to collect any cum that she'd missed.

"Mmmm delicious," She giggled, "It's a shame there isn't any more." She smiled, looking up at her lover. Robin was still trying to regain his breath.

"That was incredible Rae…" He panted, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," She winked, "Now I'm ready for the main course."

She got onto all fours, exposing herself to Robin. He looked at her, the sight of her dripping pussy making him hard again. She spread her lips with two fingers. "Please Robin, I need your dick inside of me…"

Robin moved towards his waiting lover. Her slit still spilling her fluids down her thigh and onto the ground. He placed one hand on her ass and took hold of his manhood with the other.

"Are you sure you want this Rae?" Robin asked.

Without speaking a word, Raven reached round and placed the tip of Robin's dick inside her. He slowly eased himself in, causing Raven to moan heavily into the grass. He soon came to a barrier, but Raven urged him on and he pushed straight through.

Raven winced from the pain, but her dreams were coming true and this wasn't going to stop them. A small amount of blood began to trickle down Raven's thigh and a few tears ran swiftly down her cheek as she adjusted to the new presence inside her. Robin held himself there, allowing Raven to get used to his size. After a few seconds, she had blinked away her tears and allowed him to continue. He began to thrust slowly, his rock hard member causing Raven more pleasure and pain than anything ever had. But before long the pain subsided, plunging Raven into sheer ecstasy. She changed her position slightly, allowing Robin to push himself deeper into her. She had never felt anything like this before, she had dreamt about doing this with Robin, but dreams were nothing compared to reality. With Lust still in control of her actions, Raven had no control over her powers, causing several rocks and pebbles to rise from the ground around them. Robin plunged his member into her once again, bringing himself right up to the hilt, causing his thighs to slap against Ravens. She moaned in satisfaction and started grinding her hips, causing Robin to strengthen his efforts, his hands moving along to Raven's breasts, squeezing them slowly as he continued to pound her. His manhood continued pushing in and out of her dripping hole, causing her juices to splash onto Robin's thighs. Raven was moaning loudly, she was so close to her orgasm that she felt like she was losing her mind, but she knew that the pair of them were close, unfortunately, she was closer. Robin hilted himself into her once again, sending Raven over the edge. The objects she had lifted from the floor exploded into a spray of dust as her inner walls contracted, squeezing Robin's cock for all he had. He cried out, Raven's orgasm had made her so much tighter, and he couldn't hold his own orgasm any longer.

"Rae… I can't hold it anymore!" He shouted, releasing his load.

Strands of white hot cum filled Raven to the brim. Robin held himself there, his seed leaking from Raven's opening, and collapsed on top of her. After he got his breath back, and Raven had stopped shaking, he pulled out, allowing his limp member to fall back down. He leaned over her and rolled her onto her back, gazing deep into her eyes.

"I… love you Rae…" he whispered, and kissed her.

Raven blushed, before whispering her reply back. "I love you too Robin."

She smiled up at him, and he smiled back. Her dreams had come true, all thanks to the boy wonder. She giggled slightly, moving her hands up to his head, and pulled him into a kiss. As he leaned forward, she undid his mask and it fell onto her chest. She opened her eyes, and found herself staring into the deep green pools that Robin always kept hidden from view.

"Your eyes are amazing Robin…" She whispered as she gazed up at him.

He blushed. "Thanks Rae… You're the only person I've ever let take my mask off since… Well, since I can remember."

He lay himself down, and Raven cuddled up close. Before long, they slipped off into an exhausted sleep, both dreaming of each other, and the experience they had just shared.

**~~~ SCENE BREAK ~~~**

The next morning the pair awoke, still snuggled up next to each other in the grass. Raven smiled as she opened her eyes, memories of last night flooding through her mind. She looked up and gasped, stood over them were the other members of the titans, each with an amused smile on their face. Raven blushed heavily, noticing where Beast Boy and Cyborg were directing their eyes, and quickly covered her and Robin with a veil of soul-self. Starfire seemed curious about their situation, and even more curious about certain parts of Robin's anatomy, but Raven quickly spoke up to end the awkward silence.

"Well guys…" She spluttered. "Ya see…"

**The End**

* * *

**And so ya have it, that's the end of my first story XD I think it turned out alright, but to be perfectly honest, that's up to you to decide! So read, review and let me know what ya think! :P**

**I rewrote this simply for the reason that I enjoyed writing it, and found a few small errors that bugged me. So I changed those and then thought that I should incorporate Raven's personality. So here we are!**


End file.
